


first meeting (and it's so damn blue)

by Drillbee_Automaton



Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [1]
Category: Original Work, We're Sorry AUs
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Harm to Children, achilles punts a child, man dude idk what to tag lmao, that's mostly it, unintentional and stops when they realize this is in fact a child (teen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drillbee_Automaton/pseuds/Drillbee_Automaton
Summary: Achilles' and PatientZero's first meeting together. Achilles doesn't kill kids. (written as an Achilles pov companion to a friends ficlet) (characters from a cyberpunk rp)
Relationships: Carrion Mallory | Achilles & Kara Zelan | Zenith | PatientZero
Series: Collection of my fics based on discord rps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	first meeting (and it's so damn blue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withspaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withspaces/gifts).



> Tws for harm towards a child (nonconsensual) (i mean, they didn't know she was a kid so-), and minor injury description. very minor.  
> -
> 
> I've written a few fanfics (blurbs?) about various rps i've been in for a while, and i'm just planning to move them from both discord and tumblr into here too lol. this one is based off of our cyberpunk rp, which is based heavily on elements from Cyberpunk 2077

PatientZero. A hacker, most notably, stealing data, installing malware that completely fucked over a large portion of their hire’s shit, or they told them. Also, a general real pain in the ass. Achilles wasn’t there to pass judgement, though. They’d been on this one for a while, for someone with such flashy habits, they were a hard person to pin down. But now, here they were.

Achilles expected to find them where they did. Some corp billboard, high visibility, one that hasn’t yet been targeted by that neon green mask. *Kiroshi Optics*. Now advertising the newest person trying to make a scene. Achilles watched the flickering green lights for another moment, before taking a running jump for the fire escape and catching the rung. Still low enough down that one stray clatter wouldn’t set their target on edge. And slowly, they began to walk up.

Almost to the top now, they carefully and silently wrap their hands around the roofs railing. Scarlet red eyes, staring at their target, the yellow ringing their pupils glowing in the dark of the night. They land on the roof behind PatientZero on the balls of their feet, slowly standing up to their full height. Hm. Small target. Probably good at evasion. They scan the back of Zero, looking for clues as to some sort of fighting style. Nothing seems to pop out at Achilles. They take a deep, silent breath in, and take the first hit. 

Just a strong shove, check one. They stay standing tall. Looming was always the easiest way to get their target scared. Zero stumbles forward, gasping at the force.

“PatientZero.” Check two. Their target knows they’re being hunted. More likely to fuck up in the panic. “You’ve caused quite a bit of trouble recently.” Their hire asked them to scare the bastard. Achilles didn’t see why not. Zero stumbles away, only barely regaining their balance. Hm. ~~Odd~~. Not enhanced in the shoulders, at least. ~~That wasn’t a hard shove. Was it? Mm, they suppose they wouldn’t know.~~

“Who are you? Fuck off!” Distorted voice, could be from the mask or a simple voice synthesizer. They don’t dignify them with an answer, simply humming in acknowledgement, and _moving_. They were right, though. Zero was good at evasion. But not good enough. ~~They almost looked like they were copying an instructor, at first. Hm.~~ Achilles had seen a lot of combat in their days. And certainly enough, a critical slip and they landed a side kick, crushing ribs. Zero screamed, and fell to the ground. (...That was fast. Wasn't it?)

Achilles was on them in an instant, knee pressing into their back as they pinned their arms above their head. Quickly Achilles slipped out a knife and held the point to the nape of their neck. They stared down, waiting for whatever final words Zero deemed worth saying to a hire not paid enough to care.

“Please don’t…” ….Common. Panicked. That was normal, though. (Under experienced, imbalanced-) There were targets bad at protecting themselves everywhere. (They’re, they're so _small_. Achilles knows they’re a giant, but Zero is so **_small_**.) Things were quietly clicking in the back of their mind and something feels wrong. Disgusting. So Achilles waits.

“I don’t want to die, p-please, I’m _sorry_ , let me go!” ...Achilles frowns, pulling their knife away just a hair. This wasn’t a personal thing. ~~(No modifier in the world could hide the sheer panic of that plea, panic of someone who never understood they could die.)~~ This was just a job. ~~(And their targets knew better than to plea with the executioner. The executioner didn't care.)~~ Why would they be sorry _to them?_ (They don’t know. This. This couldn’t be an adult.) _Zero couldn’t be an adult._

The clicks become a gunshot. Achilles eyes widen, and they're on their feet, nearly stumbling with the speed to _get away_. Immediately, Zero does their best to stand and get away too, arm wrapped around their ribs (they did that, Achilles did that, that’s a child and they _broke their ribs_.) Achilles doesn’t know what to do. This is a child. **This is a child.**

They don’t know what to do. So Achilles turns, and vaults off of the roof. (They hurt a child and left them. This isn’t. This wasn’t what they were supposed to be. They hurt a child. They hurt a child.) Achilles disappears into the city, and thanks every false god that exists, that they stopped before they did worse.


End file.
